We have previously described, in WO2012/010871, techniques for predicting the outcome of a medical procedure from the complement cascade response. In addition, WO03/084388 describes a method of detecting early sepsis in a patient which involves monitoring a plurality of biological markers over a period of time; one of the markers mentioned is CRP (C-reactive protein).
Acute phase proteins are proteins whose plasma concentrations increase or decrease in response to inflammation; this is called the acute phase response. Examples of human acute phase proteins are given below: